


What's the use of feeling (blue)?

by dinosaurus_maj



Series: Invader Red [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, I'm Sorry, Invader Red - Freeform, It's all hurt and comfort and fluff in this household, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Reader is human, Reader's gender is not specified, Reader-Insert, Red is an Invader au, Red is very defective, Spork is mentioned, Tbh I don't write angst all that often so I hope it's not bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurus_maj/pseuds/dinosaurus_maj
Summary: When the Almighty Tallest passes away, Red doesn't take it very well, to say the least.
Relationships: (these last two are only referenced), Almighty Tallest Miyuki & Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Purple & Almighty Tallest Red, Almighty Tallest Red & Reader, Almighty Tallest Red/Reader
Series: Invader Red [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919623
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	What's the use of feeling (blue)?

**Author's Note:**

> Oof wow this got long?? Anyway here's a sort of continuation to Caught Red-Handed that can also be read as a standalone if y'all wanna. I probably overlooked some errors while editing because I got a different idea for a different fic while writing and editing but I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> If you're wondering about the Tallest Reader series, I'm having a bit of a writer's block on it so I might not update it this weekend too. Wrote this instead to sort of make up for it and because I was in the mood though I don't think it's the best that it could be.

Not a lot of people are big fans of the unknown. You understand why. It was too unpredictable, too chaotic. It's hard to prepare for something if one knows nothing about it.

You saw it as opportunity. The chance to discover and learn and grow. The chance of endless possibilities of new, wonderful things. With the right guidance and mindset, one could easily phase through it unscathed. Even if it scratches, they could simply just put a band-aid on them and try again. Every human makes mistakes after all. Every human has struggles.

But when Red doesn't answer any of your calls or messages, you can't help but feel very worried.

Your figurative journey with the Irken Invader has been rocky, to say the least, but you endured all the obstacles and bumps in the road to a destination of warm company, slushies, wacky teenage hijinks and friendship. Once you reached that point, it had been smooth sailing from there.

Since that one rainy day, Red had become an unlikely friend that you could rely on and you were his, though it was hard for him to admit. Whether it be abducting cows, chasing a malfunctioning SIR unit around the neighborhood or cramming for finals, the two of you had each other's back. It was bizarre to have such a relationship with an alien, but you wouldn't have it any other way.

It's unusual for him to ghost you like this. He'd at least leave you on Read or send a voice message or _something_ to tell you if he was wrestling Bigfoot or fishing Nessie again (which are, of course, also real. Why wouldn't they be?) or just particularly busy with one of his projects, but this time, he was completely, unusually, silent.

After giving him a few days, you couldn't take it anymore. You dropped everything to run off to his place a few houses away. You always thought it was too convenient that he lived so close, but on occasions like this one you can only be grateful for it.

As you make your way down the street, you check your phone one or ten more times to make sure you hadn't missed a message from him. He already thought that you were too much of a worrywart. You don't need to give him any more of a reason to think so.

When you finally arrive at the base, you don't waste any more time before walking down the path to the front door. There was a time when you would be more cautious of the security lawn ornaments, but now you have the luxury to just march up whenever you want without worrying about getting lasered to death. Not that you usually visit unannounced anyway, but it was still nice of him to program his robots to not kill you.

After successfully crossing the path fully intact and uncharred, you raise your fist to knock the door. It swings open before you could, and looking down you see the red eyes of Little Robot Red looking up at you.

You open your mouth to ask them where their master was, but without any prompting the little SIR unit is already reaching up for your hand. The robot had little facial expression, but right now, with their mouth curved into a frown and their eyes blank, they look sad. You take their hand, and almost like a kid leading you to show you something they didn't like, the little robot urgently pulls you into the house. The door closes behind you quietly. You don't notice.

Red Jr. hops onto the couch. You wordlessly sit down next to them and pull the hidden seat belt out from within the depths of the cushions. When you're ready, there's a quiet mechanical hum as the floor folds away and the couch is slowly carried down the hole like an unusual elevator.

The ride would be long if you didn't already know the amount of time it would take for you to reach the real base beneath the ground. Despite this, it weighed heavy with the silence and suspense. Red Jr. wasn't at all in the mood for conversation and your mouth felt too dry for you to try saying anything. Your toes curled within your shoes as you anxiously waited for your stop.

The ride ends with an inappropriate _ding!_ that doesn't suit the current mood. Red Jr. lands on the floor with a light tap and silently asks for your hand again. You oblige and let them lead you deeper into the confines of the secret alien base.

You never really liked the secret compound beneath the fake house, even if you thought that it was cool to be walking in a real life sci-fi setting. It was dark and gloomy, with the path ahead of you only visible to you when the lights turn on upon motion. There were so many rooms connected by long tube-like halls that snaked every which way like a futuristic industrial maze and everywhere you looked, all there was was the colour blue as far as the eye could see.

You'd wondered about the Irken obsession with the colour blue before, and Red had told you that the entirety of the Empire's colour scheme is determined by the current Tallest. You don't dislike it, but you _were_ sick of the Irkens' habit of sticking their insignia everywhere. You swear, these aliens brand literally everything they own.

(They even did it with their Elite soldiers, according to Red and the photos he proudly showed you of him and his buddy Purple during their Invader training. You didn't say anything about it then, but it left a bad taste in your mouth.)

You let Red Jr. pull you along without complaint. Being down here weighed a deep sense of foreboding in you and you didn't want to stay any longer than you needed to. Red Jr. could only be taking you to Red, though the little robot has malfunctioned before. They could be taking you to a lab to be dissected or something, but if the constant looming presence of the Computer in the walls hasn't stopped them then that likely means you're going the right way.

Red Jr. takes you somewhere you've never been before, which, otherwise you wouldn't be able to know due to everything looking the same if not for the sign above the door that says _COMMs_.

You've talked to Invader Purple before, but that was aboveground in the house and on the large TV in the living room.This is where Red does his super-secret super-important calls, like the ones to his Tallest. Why would Little Red take you here? Something was wrong.

Planting your feet on the floor, you resist the little robot's pull. They stumble a little at the sudden resistance and look up at you blankly. You're about to ask if they're okay when they point towards the doors urgently.

"Master." they say. "Master needs help."

Your blood turns cold. The tension knotting in your chest tightens. Anytime, anywhere, whatever the problem, Red was equipped to take care of it. He was _made_ to. If there was something that he couldn't handle by himself, then it was _bad_.

You run into the room.

The doors open automatically and you enter a large, open space. One wall was completely occupied with the largest of Red's viewscreens you've seen so far and a sort of control panel. You only need a quick look around before you spot Red lying motionlessly on the floor.

Your heart drops.

"Red!"

In less than a second, you've knelt by his side, your eyes already searching for any hint of pink on his uniform. When you shake his shoulder once, he springs up and looks at you with wide eyes.

He says your name, but it doesn't sound right. His voice is raspy and weak and his eyes are swollen. Puffy. As if he'd been crying.

You'd felt instant relief at seeing him safe and uninjured, but that relief quickly disappears and becomes replaced by a new worry.

"Are you okay?" you ask him gently.

Red blinks and then, upon realising your worried eyes on his current state, wipes at his eyes as if that would make the puffiness magically go away.

"I'm-I'm fine," He immediately scowls at his own stuttering and tries to fix a more firm expression on his face. "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

He ignores the question and moves to stand, but he stumbles and you catch him by the arms before he faceplants.

He wasn't okay.

Red tries to shove you away, but you don't budge. Despite his rejection of your assistance, however, he leans his weight on you anyway and you help him stand. When he's finally on his feet, his height on you becomes more obvious even though he's slightly hunched over due to, what you figure, is lack of energy.

"Red, what's wrong?"

He pauses, but then decides to just ignore you and leave. You call after him and follow him out of the room. Little Red seems to perk up a little at the sight of their master, though their expression is still somber even as they skitter after him on their little legs. Red disregards them completely.

"Come on, Red," you try again. You reach out and grab his arm, but he pulls away. The harsh gesture hurts but you don't linger on it. "You can talk to me. What's wrong?"

Abruptly, he stops. If you had been walking any closer to him, you'd have collided with his PAK. You don't miss the way his antennae droop and his head hangs. You've never seen him act this way before. Whatever happened, if it was bad enough to make him _cry_ , then it wasn't anything that the two of you could just talk out. You know that Red struggles with extreme emotions. He doesn't like showing them—He _despises_ them. You could only imagine how embarrassed he must feel right now with you here to witness him in this state.

But if you hadn't come, how much longer would he have laid there, all alone in that room?

"Okay, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," you say tentatively. "But I'm here to listen, whenever you're ready. And I'm not gonna judge."

A moment passes, heavy with whatever weight there was on Red's shoulders. Red Jr. looks between the two of you.

A strange sound makes you jump. You hear it again, a mix between an inhale and a strangled sob and realise that it's coming from Red. He starts sobbing, wiping at his eyes and then desperately jamming them with the heels of his hands in an effort to stifle the flow of tears, but they don't stop.

You're at a loss. Your chest aches at seeing him so distressed, but you don't know how on Earth you could try and comfort him without making things worse.

So you try the one thing you're good at when it comes to situations like this.

You step around him, put your arms underneath his and pull him into a tight hug. His violent sobbing jostles you and tears drip into your hair, but you don't let go. Not even when his distress resonates so much more strongly within you until your own eyes water. Not even when he puts his own arms around you and squeezes you until you can't breathe. Especially not when you hear him mutter self-deprecating words in your ear.

You don't let go.

* * *

"I'm such a loser."

That's the first thing that he says when you walk back into the living room with two hot mugs of cocoa in your hands. Red is curled up on the couch, the lower half of his face tucked behind his knees as his eyes stare through _Lilo and Stitch_ playing on the TV screen. You had had the Computer turn it on in hopes that it would distract him from whatever it was that has him so upset, but that doesn't seem to be working.

You scold him with a look but he doesn't acknowledge it. Little Red runs past your feet with a third mug of cocoa, somehow spilling not a single drop. They present it to their master and Red finally uncurls from his position to accept the offered mug. He doesn't even bother to blow before taking a sip and this results in some of it spilling out of his mouth and staining the jacket he was now wearing. With the hood pulled over his head and his body hunched over his cocoa, he looks almost like a typical angsty teenager.

Though, you don't think that whatever this is could just be chalked up to 'teenage angst'.

You grab some tissues and dab at the spilled cocoa in the jacket. It wasn't your jacket—not anymore, at least—but you still liked to fuss over it. With how sloppy Red is with his food, it's a surprise that it doesn't have more lingering stains. (You have the Computer to thank for that. She's the only one who remembers to do Red's laundry.) Little Red picks up his own mug from the table and makes himself comfortable on the small space between the two of you.

"How're you feeling?" you ask him.

He leans back into the couch, folding his long, lanky legs so they walled him from the TV.

"Like smelly, stinky horse-schmoop," he mutters. "But not like I want to throw myself into the infinite void of outer space, if that's what you're asking."

Red had a habit of deflecting with jokes, which you also tend to do, but his words have you concerned this time. Had he really considered that?

"Good to know." you say, but not without some apprehension in your tone that he no doubt catches. He makes a sour expression as you take a careful sip of your own cocoa.

"You're acting like it's the end of the world or something," he grumbles. "I'm _fine_ , leave me alone."

You frown slightly. He obviously wasn't, due to how he was behaving. And if he really wanted do be alone, he wouldn't have accepted your hug or keep letting you stick around.

"Can I help you with... whatever it is?" You feel a bit helpless, especially when you don't know what's bothering him. At least the cocoa seems to help.

Red shrugs and rubs his eye. "Unless you can bring my Tallest back from the dead, there's not much you can really do."

 _Oh_.

Nursing your mug of cocoa, you look down into the chocolate-brown liquid and let the heat wash over your face. This just got pretty awkward pretty fast.

"I'm sorry." you murmur.

"Why?" Red huffs. "Not like you killed her or anything."

You know that he knows full well why you said it, but you don't comment.

"How..." You hesitate. "What happened?"

Red shrugs again, pulling his knees closer until his mug is nestled against them.

"They didn't give me any details," he says. "They just said that she's dead and that the new Tallest has been encoded. Purple heard that she died fighting, though, and that's enough for me."

 _That's fast,_ you think. But with a society like the Irkens', you suppose there was no time to waste when it came to who was in charge. Still, you don't understand how they could move on so fast, especially if _this_ is how they reacted to the news. Then again, Red doesn't really fit the description of what an Irken is supposed to be like, from what you've seen, but you're not brave enough to tell him that. He must be pretty scared with all of his intense feelings already.

You admired, though, how he could deal with being so in the dark about the fate of his beloved leader. He could as well be faking it, but you were willing to not doubt it. If you won't leave him alone, then you might as well give him that.

"What're... they like?" At his questioning look, you elaborate. "Your new Tallest."

Red snorts, which is a surprise considering he practically _worshipped_ Tallest Miyuki.

"He's a total weirdo," he says, a corner of his mouth tugging up in a condescending smirk. "but he's tall, so he's okay enough. I guess."

You quickly glance around you as if to make sure no one (aside from the Computer) was listening. Red's reaching all the milestones today. Crying and now slandering his leader? It was a good colour on him (figuratively speaking).

"Did he choose a colour yet?"

" _Green_." he sneers. "Like, seriously? He couldn't have chosen literally any other colour? We're all gonna look naked."

You hum. "It's not that bad of a colour."

He narrows his red eyes at you. "Gee, thanks."

You snort. "It's not my _favourite_ ," you say as a playful smile makes its way onto your face. "Another colour already took that spot."

It takes him a second, but then his face darkens and he takes a long sip of his cocoa to hide his smile. You laugh.

It's not a lie. He _is_ your 'favourite colour', but with how emotionally constipated he is you just can't see a romantic relationship going anywhere even if you tried (not to mention: he _is_ an alien with responsibilities that had no time for partners) so you settled in the friendzone. Even if the two of you weren't involved in a romantic way, you still like what you have with him.

The conversation diverts to something nonsensical and the two of you continue to talk about nothing and everything until the movie ends and a new one plays. Somehow, despite Red's breakdown earlier, the two of you fall into your usual dynamic, laughing and joking without a care of whatever could be happening at the other side of the galaxy. Little Red is quiet most of the time, not really talking without being spoken to, but he does chip in occasionally. At some point, he had moved onto Red's lap and stayed there without his master bothering.

Red becomes distracted by something on the screen of his gauntlet and the two of you fall into a comfortable silence. You idly watch the current movie without paying attention while listening to rhythmic beeping from Red as he fiddles with his gauntlet, most likely talking to Purple about something. Otherwise, he's completely quiet.

At some point, he gets _too_ quiet. This, as well as some movement from him catches your attention. When you turn to him you see him curled up tightly around his empty mug, probably soon to be full again but with tears due to how steadily they were streaming from his eyes. Little Red looks like they want to comfort him but doesn't know how to. When Red notices you looking, he hurries to wipe them away but you're not having any of that.

Gently, you pull the mug out of his hands to place it on the table before sitting on your knees and putting your arms around his shoulders in another hug. He quickly curls into it, slipping his own arms around you once again in wholehearted acceptance of the offered comfort. This time, though, thanks to your current positions on the couch, he's able to tuck his head underneath your chin and quietly cry into your chest while Little Red presses themselves against his middle. The front of your shirt is quickly soaked with tears, but you don't mind.

"I'm such a loser..." he murmurs again, choking back a sob.

The two of you stay that way for a long time and at some point, not too long after Red does, you nod off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

You wake to Red calling your name and shaking your shoulder. You open your eyes groggily to see him bent over you and you yawn.

"What time is it?" you mumble.

"It's getting dark," he informs you. "You should be getting home."

You yawn again and rub your eyes. "You sure? I can stay if you want. 'Don't think my Mom would... mind..."

You trail off. When your sleepy mind finally catches up, your eyes sweep over him and you frown.

"Why're... Why are you wearing your spacesuit?"

Red _winces_ , but he quickly schools his expression into a more unreadable one.

"That's not important right now," he says a bit too quickly. "You should go home."

You sit up and a blanket falls from your shoulders. Looking around, you notice that the TV has turned off and Red Jr. was nowhere to be seen. You fix Red Sr. with a firm look, fully awake now.

"Why are you wearing your spacesuit?" you reaffirm.

Red sighs heavily. It was obvious that he had been hoping that you wouldn't need to have this conversation, but he fell right into it when he put on the suit before making you leave.

The matter was: Why was he even trying to avoid it in the first place?

"I'm leaving." he tells you bluntly.

"To _where_?"

"The empire."

You feel your own eyes widen at that and you sit up straighter.

"What? Right now? Why? For how long?" the questions spill from you like water from a dam, and Red's shoulders immediately sag and he sits next to you as if he's being physically weighed down.

"Tallest's orders."

" _Why?_ "

Red huffs a breath and it's evident that even _he_ was bothered by it. "It's a formality thing or something. All the tallers have to meet the new Tallest. I'll be back by next year, if I'm not reassigned."

At first, your mind latches on to the time of his return, but when you realise the other thing he said you physically stutter.

" _Reassigned?_ "

Red's steely façade falls and guilt shows on his face. It was a selfish feeling, but you feel hurt by this. And he was going to just _leave_ without telling you?

Alright, in his defense, it was sort of warranted with how you're reacting to it, but still, you were _friends_. Disappearing to the other side of the universe for who knows how long is the biggest jerk move he could ever pull.

" _If_ ," he emphasized. "We don't know yet."

"Why would he reassign you? Don't you have to finish your current mission first?"

Which, is a whole other problem considering the whole 'conquering Earth' deal, but you'll figure that out one day.

"That's the thing," Red says. "This mission was assigned to me by Almighty Miyuki and she's..."

He doesn't say it and instead gestures to non-verbally say "you know...". You think you see his eyes get a little glossy, but he blinks and it's gone.

"It's not really... valid, anymore," He scowls and under his breath adds, "Not to _him_ , anyway."

You open our mouth but close it again to contemplate his words. Red doesn't seem to want to obey the new Tallest, but really, what choice does he have? You want to use this as a reason to convince him to stay, but he could already get in trouble just by associating with you as much as he has.

Whether you like it or not, he has responsibilities that he needs to fulfill and you knew that they were going to come up sooner or later. It was inevitable. You love having him as a friend, but his status as an alien Invader was bound to get in the way and you knew that when that happens that there was nothing that you'll be able to do about it.

That time was now and you were in no place to make a choice. Neither of you were.

Red's antennae twitch stiffly. His forehead creases with a frown and he fidgets uncomfortably.

"What?"

"Aren't you gonna stop me? ...Don't you _want_ to stop me?"

He says the last question so quietly that it's almost a whisper. You can hear the disappointment so clearly and it makes your heart break.

"I do," Your voice comes out just as quietly. Quieter than you intended and with just the slightest bit of shakiness. "I want you to stay, Red, but you can't."

His antennae fall, pressing against his head. His expression shows nothing, but his antennae always betray how he truly feels.

"I know, but..." he trails off and bites his lip. "You're right."

While you're only vaguely aware of it, Red knew very well the consequences of disobeying his leader and the empire. He's never had to worry about those consequences before, as he had always been dedicated and loyal towards the Tallest, but the abrupt change in leadership seems to have also changed the way he thinks, which you suspect could be why he's indirectly asking you to make him stay despite knowing that he shouldn't.

You lift your arms to give him another hug but reconsider it to awkwardly patting his padded shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile. If you hug him, you're afraid that you would just keep holding on forever. Instead, you only hold his shoulder and let your hand stay there.

"It's gonna be okay," you console him. On most days, he despises you comforting him, but today, right now, he doesn't reject it. He looks like he wants to believe your words but his eyes remain the saddest you've ever seen them. "I'm sure that this new Tallest..."

You trail off, unsure of how you could reassure him in that aspect, so instead you wave away your own words and try again.

"I'll see you again, won't I?"

You don't mean to sound so hopeful. It makes it seem like you don't have much faith in him coming back.

Red reaches up and holds your hand. He gently brushes your knuckles with his gloved thumb, meeting your eyes with a tentative gaze.

"Yeah," He clears his throat and says more confidently, "Yeah, of course you will."

Despite the tightness you feel in your chest, your heart swells with warmth.

_Someday._

Just the thought is enough to comfort you in that moment. You don't want to feel sad right now. Though you know you'll feel it later, you let yourself indulge in the idea of him coming back and the two of you falling back into how your are now despite a year—or maybe, _years_ —of being apart.

When you're outside, the first thing that you notice are the dark clouds beginning to gather in the sky. You realise that neither of you have an umbrella and in the back of your mind you think of the first time you shared your umbrella with him.

It doesn't take long for Red to collapse the base. It fell apart and folded up like paper before getting absorbed by the ship. Even filling and leveling out the dirt barely takes any time, not with his fancy Irken tech. The gadgets work like clockwork, and before you know it the house is gone and there's not a single sign that it had ever been there. It was like it never was.

You'd be dumbfounded if you didn't feel so numb. It was too fast. You don't want him to go just yet.

Deep in your chest is a looming dread that feels as if it's turning your insides inside-out. You're tense, stiff as a board as Red rummages around his Spittle Runner to make sure that everything is perfect and ready to run. Time seems to skip, and suddenly he's in front of you.

He keeps opening his mouth to speak but changes his mind every time on what he wants to say. Finally, he instead does something unexpected and hugs you.

_"I'll miss you."_

The words are so quiet that you almost think you imagined them. You press your face against his chest and don't even resist the urge to put your arms around him. You pull him so much closer until all you can feel is the fabric of his uniform against your face. You choke back a sob. Red buries his face into your hair.

The two of you stay that way for what feels like forever. Red only breaks away when your phone buzzes and you don't move to check it.

"I..." He clears his throat. "I should get going."

He looks guilty, like there's something else that he needs to say but won't. He instead turns around and marches towards his ship. You finally let a tear escape your eye but quickly wipe it away when Red turns back around right as he's about to step into his ship.

In a quick jog that contrasted his slow strides earlier, he returns to where he was stood and you regard his frantic expression with concern.

"You okay?"

"I... There's something I need to—!"

He shuts himself up as if he was just about to say something wrong. He fixes an intense, unreadable expression on his face and looks down at you with resignation. Your mind is racing. You can't think of what he could be leaving behind. Maybe you borrowed something from him that he really needed, or maybe he needed to grab something from the school, or—

You don't notice the way he keeps leaning down to your face and backtracking, tugging the sleeves of the jacket around his waist and looking as if he was waiting for something bad to happen. You do notice how his face has darkened and you give him a curious look. Was it something that he was embarrassed about?

"I..." He shakes his head, swallows, and steels his resolve. He firmly drops his hands on your shoulders as if to keep you planted to the ground in your current spot. You jump a little, surprised, and you freeze as he leans down, inching his face closer and closer to yours.

He abruptly pulls away again and murmurs something you can't hear before finally blurting out, "Can I kiss you?!"

His fidgeting and restlessness has you on edge and when his words tumble out you only have a split second of clarity before you reflexively respond with, "Yes?!"

It happens as unexpectedly as the question was. Right as the word is out of your mouth, his hands hold your face and he presses a kiss to your lips. You feel yourself go rigid. You're too taken aback to do anything and by the time your mind processes what's going on Red has already pulled away. The only indication that what just happened had happened was the lingering sensation on your lips and the warmth in your face.

His hands stay on your face a moment longer as he looks at you, his eyes wide with disbelief. The feeling of his gloves disappears as he abruptly pulls his hands back as if you'd just burnt him.

He stammers, flustered, and you can only think about how cute it is.

He gathers himself into _some_ semblance of the alien soldier that he was and manages to say a few coherent words.

"See ya."

You respond automatically. "You too."

He nods. You hear him clear his throat again as he turns his back to you and walks away.

You remain where you stand even as Red falls into the pilot seat and the windshield slides up, walling him off from you. You finally move when the ship rises and you lift a hand to wave him off. He waves back and next to him, you see Little Red doing the same, as if they were only friends going off to camp for the summer.

You watch the ship until it disappears into the dark sky and out of sight. You remain where you are even after a minute passes and you feel the slight prickling of the beginning of rainfall.

You finally move only because you don't want to get wet, but as you walk home, you gingerly touch your lips with your fingers and realise that he took that jacket with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed! <3
> 
> Please point out any mistakes so that I can fix them!
> 
> Also ffft tell me what you think of that kiss. I've never written kisses before and I for some reason just really got the urge to try and write a scene (which is the main reason I wrote this ngl) and I wanted it to come off as short, quick and sweet. Red did it because he was thinking about how he might never see Reader again and didn't want to leave with regrets while also feeling conflicted because Irkens aren't supposed to want to kiss someone! Which is also why he did it quickly because he didn't want to chicken out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [My every road leads to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382960) by [SpicySnowflake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicySnowflake/pseuds/SpicySnowflake)




End file.
